


Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Series: Mystery of Mercutio And Love [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For oberyn2206, prompt fill. Mercina x Mercutio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oberyn2206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/gifts).



He cornered her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stay in the same room with him.

“I thought we had an agreement.” She whispered, her bright eyes darkening as they focused on his lips.

“We never made us a deal.” The other replied, his lips curled into that playful sneer he was famous of owning.

The boy slid his hand down her wrist till he had captured her hand and then brought it up to his lips deftly, placing a kiss on the back of her hand as if he was a real gentleman. She fumed, staring at him in disbelief as she tried to remain calm. “I asked you politely.”

Mercutio grinned widely. “And any wish of a lady is to be followed by a gentleman such as myself, surely.”

She let out a laugh and he couldn’t help but chuckle as well. 

“Good gracious me. Look at yourself. You’re such a…” she didn’t find the right words and shook her head, her longs curls bouncing round her frame. During the motion she had managed to wriggle her hand free from his grip but he seemed too entranced by just watching her to have noticed it.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathed.

“I bet you tell that to all the ladies.”

“Well….”

“And pretty men.”

Mercutio turned slightly red on the cheeks and mockingly bowed to her. “I know my reputation proceeds me.” Then he suddenly grew more serious which alarmed the girl in front of him. “Does it worry you that I have?” he asked her with more sincerity than she believed him to be capable of.

“Me? Why should it bother me?”

“Because,” Mercutio said, closing some of the distance between them and reaching with his hands to cup her cheeks, “I intend to marry you.”

She roughly moved her head aside and avoided his caress. But he didn’t give up yet. His hands were placed on her cheeks and soon she found herself facing him and gazing up into his eyes. Something she had tried to avoid because looking into them meant he was looking into hers and any secrets they might have could be given away at such times.

Without another word Mercutio acted: brashly but honest.

He pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Parting her lips, his tongue sought to find entrance but he was denied. Eventually the kiss took both their breathes away, and though it was clear that she was the first to be left without air, she persistently kept her lips tightly shut so he was forced to withdraw without having deepened the kiss or turned it into more.

His breathing was heavy and he watched her through half-lidded eyes. He trapped her by leaning forward and placing one arm next to her head, imprisoning her body between the wall and his own. He looked at her pleadingly.

The girl cocked her head, asking him in silence what he was to do now. And a soft whisper of breath escaped him, so soft that only she could hear.

 _“Please, just one more time. Okay? Once more and then I’ll leave you alone.”_ He murmured in her ear. His free hand playing with a loose strand of her hair. 

She blushed.

“No.”

“Please?”

She sighed. “We’ve been over this before, Escalus. I won’t stay. I will get away one day, hopefully one day soon, and then things should work out the way they would without me.”

Angered by her refusal, Mercutio gritted his teeth. “And what is that supposed to mean.”

“That you’re a spoiled kid who only wants more, more, more-“

He pressed his lips on hers again, catching her off guard and silencing her. His hand tangled in her hair and he didn’t let himself be disturbed despite the footsteps he could hear shuffling down the corridor. When the kiss broke, having been shorter than the one shared before, he watched her panting with a healthy blush on her cheeks.

“Nonsense.” He whispered to her. “You want me as badly as I want you.” He then let go of her and watched how she smoothed the crinkles out of her dress, making herself presentable.

When the Prince’s nephew turned on his heels it was to lock eyes with another man; a man he knew very well, and his gaze hardened. 

Tybalt just nodded to acknowledge his presence, then fled. There had been something in his eyes, a storm brewing, and Mercutio knew he was displeased.

Quickly he turned back to face Mercina but she already disappeared round the corner and he was left on his own. “One day…” He whispered.


End file.
